Una rosa para ti
by the brothers wake productions
Summary: Es el dia de los corazones y los cascos y spike esta dispuesto a por fin revelarle sus sentimientos a rarity. ¿ pero realmente rarity siente lo mismo hacia el? (Es mi primera historia "romantica" espero sus opiniones) mi canal de youtube para que puedan ver mas de mis fanfics:/channel/UCBf9VffX7ugdlo3S662hkHQ


Una mañana en ponyville, hoy es un día especial pues hoy es el día de los corazones y los cascos, spike se disponía a arreglarse pues hoy sería el día , en el que por fin revelaría sus sentimientos a la pony que más ama , spike se preparaba estaba algo nervioso.

Antes de comenzar con este fanfic quiero aclarar, que en este fanfic spike es un adolecente y no un bebe dragón.

Fanfic-mlp: una rosa para ti.

Muy bien spike hoy es el día, decía spike muy decidido

Bien ya tienes todo preparado, spike sacaba una lista con varias cosas escritas en ella y comenzó a leer.  
Una caja de chocolates listo. Un poema listo. Ningún tipo de olor corporal. Spike se huele las axilas, mmm listo.  
Cara de confianza, spike se ve al espejo y pone una cara de confiado y decidido. Listo, y por ultimo flores, espera flores ?  
rayos olvide comprar flores, bueno creo que no debería tener prisa apenas es de mañana, lo mejor sería primero desayunar algo antes de ir a comprar las flores.  
Spike baja las escaleras donde ve a su amiga purpura twilitgh sparkle, ella se veía muy cansada la melena la tenía hecha un desastre, y con los ojos pesados.

-auuuuu, buenos días spike, dice twilitgh muy cansada. Woow alguien no durmió bien hoy, dice spike en tono de broma.  
-muy gracioso, decía twilitgh. -oh vamos solo estoy bromeando no tienes por qué estar amargada.  
-lo siento spike es solo que he ayer en la noche tuve un par de problemas para dormir.  
-auf te dije que no te pusieras a leer historias de miedo tan tarde la última vez, pediste que durmiera contigo y me abrazabas tan fuerte que casi moría de asfixia.  
-jeje si lo recuerdo, eh por cierto te ves muy animado, acaso harás algo especial hoy spike, dice twilitgh con una mirada sospechosa.  
-emmh pues no, realmente no, dice spike sudando nerviosamente.  
-no harás nada, o simplemente no me quieres decir. Twilitgh dice con un tono sarcástico y bromista.  
-uuff, pues seré sincero la verdad no quiero decir.  
-no me digas vas a ir con rarity verdad? , uuuuff, twilitgh suspira. -  
-mira spike eres mi asistente número 1, y no solo eso eres como mi hermanito peque o y la verdad me dolería mucho verte con el corazón roto.  
-spike confundido responde. Qué? porque dices eso?  
-spike debes entender que esta el riesgo de que rarity no sienta lo mismo por ti -ya vamos empezar otra vez. Dice spike molesto.  
-spike esto es serio, no quiero que salgas herido.  
-voy a estar bien twilitgh, deja de tratarme como a un bebe, ya tengo 18 a os.  
-pero sigues siendo un inmaduro, spike llevas 8 a os con ese enamoramiento, enserio no lo puedes superar?  
\- porque no puedes darme tan solo una vez ánimos y apoyo? , En lugar de eso todo lo que haces es desmotivarme, si me ves como un hermano, pues que buena hermana eres!  
spike sube las escaleras y los regalos que piensa darle a rarity, y algo de dinero.  
-y ahora adónde vas. Dice twilitgh algo molesta.  
-no necesito desayunar aquí puedo pedirle a rarity, que vaya conmigo a desayunar.  
-spike hey spike, vuelve aquí!  
spike no hace caso y cierra la puerta bruscamente.  
-hay ese dragón terco. dice twilitgh con tono molesto.  
-tonta twilitgh , se cree que lo sabe todo pero le voy a enseñar que está equivocada cuando invite a rarity a salir.  
-primero debo conseguir las flores será mejor que me dé prisa hoy es el día de los corazones y los cascos haci que debe haber muchos ponys comprando flores.  
Spike corre por todo ponyville buscando algún puesto de flores, finalmente después de un rato lo encontró un peque o puesto de rosas de diferente color, rojas, azules, blancas, etc.  
y en el puesto había una pony muy linda, de crin color rojo y de ojos color verde,

Spike se acercó al puesto y la pony saludo.  
-muy buenos días señor yo me llamo roseluck, en que puedo ayudarlo.  
-hey hola soy spike, me preguntaba si me puede dar el ramo con las rosas más hermosas que tengas.  
-mmm por supuesto señor tenga. Roseluck saca un ramo lleno de rosas de muchos colores era como si vieras un arcoiris pero hecho de rosas, era simplemente perfecto.  
-es perfecto .dice spike emocionado - cuánto es?  
-son 40 bits señor.  
A spike se le cayó la boca de la impresión.  
\- 40 bits? eso. Eso está muy caro oh dios no tengo el dinero suficiente. Spike veía que solo tenía consigo 25 bits solamente.  
\- enserio quieres mucho estas rosas? pregunta roseluck.  
-bueno pues si son perfectas.  
Ella suspira.- bueno mira te voy a dar las flores tu dame los 25 bits.  
\- enserio? .dice spike sorprendido. -no se lo justo es que te pague lo que es.  
-mira muchacho, si son para tu pony especial no hay ningún problema, solo prométeme que me lo pagaras después, y sé que lo harás se ve que eres un po... ejem digo dragón que cumple con sus promesas. Spike le da el dinero a roseluck -jeje gracias roseluck, bien nos vemos.  
-okey adiós spike.  
Spike se dirigía a la botic de carrusel, estaba muy nervioso le costaba mover los pies y sudaba.  
-okey, okey respira tu puedes hacer esto.  
Spike se acerca lentamente a la puerta de la botic, cuando escucho unas voces se asomó por la ventana para ver que era, vio que se trataba de rarity la cual se encontraba hablando con thunderlane.  
-bueno rarity, sé que eres alguien muy ocupada, pero hay algo que quiero decirte. -bueno querido, que me quieres decir, acaso quieres algún consejo para cortejar a una dama jiji.  
-ehmm, bueno no, te quería pedirte si quie...quieres ser mi pony especial. Cerraba sus ojos esperando una respuesta, después de unos segundos sintió un beso en la mejilla.  
-por supuesto que seré tu pony especial, pero hay algo que me preocupa.  
\- qué es?  
-bueno es spike.  
\- el joven dragón?  
-si bueno veras el desde que era ni o ha estado enamorado de mí.  
\- y tú lo sabias?  
-al principio no pero...medí cuenta después cuando note su comportamiento inusualmente amable y caballeroso que iba creciendo hacia mí.  
\- mmm y porque nunca le dijiste algo?  
-es solo que no quería herirlo si le decía, que yo no sentía lo mismo hacia él, era solo un ni yo.  
Esas palabras le entraron muy profundo a spike, se sentía muy estúpido, estúpido por haber peleado con twilitgh, estúpido por creer que rarity no le iba a decir no, pero sobretodo su corazón se había hecho añicos, miro el poema que había escrito y lo quemo con su aliento.  
En ese momento rarity olio algo raro.  
-no huele a algo quemado.  
-creo que viene de la entrada. Dice thunderlane abriendo la puerta, rarity se asomó para ver que todo lo que había eran pedazos de papel quemado.  
-mmm que extra o. rarity tomo uno de los pedazos quemados pero simplemente era imposible leer lo que decía.  
Spike corría por todo ponyville evitando las ganas de llorar hasta que llego a un árbol en donde se sentó y decidió desaguarse.  
-ya spike ya estás muy grande para llorar tienes que calmarte. Se seca las lágrimas y continúa. Además creo que lo más adecuado sería terminar de pagar las rosas que le compre a roseluck,  
spike se dirige al castillo, ahí se encuentra con twilitgh, la cual se haya desayunando mientras leía un libro.  
Ella ve a spike y comienza a hablar.  
\- oh spike llegaste, bueno la verdad te quiero dar una disculpa tal vez puedo ser muy sobreprotectora a veces.  
Spike se le acerca a twilitgh deja las flores y los chocolates a un lado y la abraza. -no twlitgh tú no tienes la culpa aquí el único tonto soy yo, tú lo único que querías era que no saliera herido.  
Twilitgh suelta spike confundida y dice. - porque dices eso? , No me digas que rarity hiso lo que creo que hiso! twilitgh se veía que iba a estallar en llamas.  
-no, tranquila twilitgh la verdad ella no me lo dijo yo la escuche.  
\- eh disculpa? Twilitgh se veía confusa.  
-bueno veras cuando me encontraba en la puerta escuche a rarity hablar con alguien me asome por la ventana para ver a thunderlane pidiéndole a rarity que fuera su pony especial, en eso rarity,  
le cuenta a que bueno su preocupación acerca de mi enamoramiento y de que bueno en resumen ella no me ama. Spike estaba a punto de llorar de nuevo pero twiltgh lo vuelve a abrazar y le dice.  
-hey spike tranquilo, no te sientas mal contigo mismo. Lo suelta y mira las rosas que estaban en el piso. -wooow ese ramo de rosas es muy bonito era para rarity?  
spike mira el ramo. -pues si lo eran pero no sé qué hacer con él.  
-se lo puedes regalar a otra yegua rarity no es la unica pony de equestria.  
spike de inmediato se acuerda de la promesa. -eso me recuerda que le prometí a roseluck que le iba a pagar el ramo.  
spike corre hacia las escaleras y coge el dinero faltante. coge el ramo y la caja . -lo siento twilitgh pero tengo que irme. spike corre hacia la puerta.  
-ok spike pero... . antes de que pudiera terminar spike cierra la puerta. - pero tan siquiera ten la gentileza de decir adios!.  
-aah bobo dragon.  
spike fue al puesto de roseluck , pero vio que roseluck se veia muy triste , ademas que en su puesto ya no habia rastro de flores.  
-hey roseluck, estas bien?  
Ella mira hacia arriba para ver a spike y responde en un tono muy triste. -no no lo estoy ha sido una mala mañana para mi.  
\- de que hablas? . dice spike confundido. -mira has vendido todas tus flores deberias estar feliz.  
-no estoy hablando de eso.  
\- entonces?  
-durante toda la mañana han venido sementales, todos solo vinieron a comprar rosas para sus ponys especiales, pero ninguno vino a pedirme ser su pony especial, sabes es muy triste ver como todos los demas ponys tienen a su pareja , mientras que tu estas solo.  
spike se sentía muy mal por ella . -Lo siento mucho roseluck , no tenía idea.  
-descuida spike no es nada. ella responde en un tono más calmado.  
-bueno te seré sincero no entiendo porque nadie te ha pedido que seas su pony especial , si tú eres alguien muy hermosa y simpática.  
-jeje gracias spike. Ella dice algo sonrojada , pero luego ella ve el ramo y pregunta. -oye aun tienes el ramo , creía que ibas a dárselo a tu pony especial.  
El responde algo apenado. - si bueno jeje sobre eso. spike le cuenta a roseluck todo lo que ocurrió.  
-oh , eso si que debe doler, lo lamento spike.  
-descuida no pasa nada , bueno en realidad he venido a darte el resto de dinero que te devo , por el ramo.  
\- que? , oye spike no es necesario en serio.  
-no , prometí que lo iba a pagar y voy a cumplir esa promesa.  
-je bueno esta bien. spike le da el dinero a roseluck.  
-aquí tienes 15 bits exactos ni mas ni menos.  
-jeje gracias spike definitivamente eres alguien que cumplen promesas.  
-lo dudabas . dice spike en tono burlesco y un poco presumido.  
-jeje no por supuesto que no , por cierto que harás con el ramo de rosas.  
-bien creo que no seria educado desperdiciar estos regalos haci que te los voy a dar ati . lo dice mientras le da el ramo y los chocolates.  
ella un poco sonrojada dice. - pa..para mi? .  
-claro toda dama merece recibir rosas. -muchas gracias spike , es lo mas lindo que un pony o dragón haya hecho por mi.  
-ehmm roseluck se que puede sonar raro ...pero, hace una ligera pausa y continua. - te gustaría ser mi pony especial?  
Ella se lanza contra spike tirándolo. - claro seré tu pony especial.  
ellos se miran y se sonrojan .  
-sabes roseluck.  
-si spike.  
-alguna vez te han dicho que tienes unos ojos muy hermosos.  
acercan sus rostros lentamente para darse un tierno y apasionado beso.  
después de unos minutos , ellos se separan y se levantan.  
-oye spike quieres ir a tomar un poco de té para acompañar estos chocolates.  
-claro que si estoy hambriento.  
-jeje después de eso que quieres hacer? pregunta roseluck.  
-mmm nose, que te parece si luego vamos al parque a caminar y luego vamos a ver una película?  
-mmm me parece bien.  
-y en la noche podemos ir a un restaurante muy lujoso que conozco.  
Y haci la pareja se dirigen a disfrutar lo que sin duda sería un gran día.

FIN


End file.
